The Son Of Neptune
by Fantasmythical
Summary: Percy wakes up not knowing who he is, at a place called the legion. Greeted by a wolf who planned on eating him if he didn't prove strong enough.  Chris is subjected to a quest, with a new guy who may or may not be helpful to him.
1. Percy Awakening

The Son Of Neptune

1. Percy

Percy woke up in a redwood forest clearing by a fire, with a pack of huge wolves and a lot of eyes; he felt the cold of the night and the rush of the wind on his exposed skin. This might have been funny if it wasn't him, or maybe if the wolves didn't bare there fangs in a hostile manner. Though he felt that there was something else that was bothering him, as if he were on enemy grounds. Like there was some bad blood between him and this huge pack of wolves.

"Who are you?" - One wolf the alpha, a female, spoke, well not speaking but communicating in a way that Percy was able to understand. Percy thought about that, weird he didn't know who he was. "Um I think its Percy."

"Percy, from Perseus the one who killed Medusa. Do you not remember anything?" Nope, nothing was coming back to him. How could he not know who he was? He also felt an irritation to being called Perseus.

"Yea just Percy. How did I get here?

"That is a question you should be answering. You appeared here. It must have been a God that sent you."

"Excuse me?"

"You are a demigod, half God and half mortal, one of your parents was mortal and one was a God. You are older than they usually are, I wonder how you survived this long." Demigod, yes that rung a bell. Oh yea, he's demigod.

"So I'm the son of one of the Gods right? Like Zeus, Hermes, Poseidon and such."

"Yes, well that is the Greek way of saying their names." Percy didn't know there was any other way, not that he would remember in any case.

"Percy, you are here one way or the other _because _you are a demigod. This is the legion and we build strong demigods. You will be tested soon, and we will find out if you are worthy to be among us." – the wolf said. Percy got the feeling he would not like these challenges.

"Sorry I think I'll just leave." I said knowing fully well I would not be able to. The wolf chuckled.

"To what? Being a demigod you will be killed by monsters. You don't even know who you are. It will be better if you just stayed here and trained. Before you can even think of going out into the real world." – the wolf said amused. Great, he was going to die both ways.

"So what happens if I don't meet your standards?" said Percy, knowing he was going to regret the answer.

"Simple, if you show weakness than you shall serve to sustain me." – she said plainly.

Even better, wolf chow.

"Who are you?" Percy questioned.

"I am Lupa, I direct and head the legion's operations and activities. You will stay one night at the Mercury cabin before your test. One way or the other you will prove to be an example. She signalled to another wolf. Bobby will show you around." – she finished. As if on cue a guy around his age walked into the clearing from the woods.

"Bobby." – The wolf nodded and left along with the rest of the wolves. The guy was dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirt with the words: "The legion" written on it. "Your are?"

"Percy" He nodded and inclined the direction for them to walk. He seemed eased, almost bored as if this was routine.

**This is my first fan fiction, so I'm sorry if it is not what you expect. I forgot to proofread because I was caught up trying to upload it. I'm currently working on the next chapter. I will have it done by Friday February 25****th**** 2011 at the very latest. It will probably be out sooner but I just want to give myself a little bit of breathing room. I will notify you when the next chapter comes out. Please Review and thank you for reading my fan fiction. - AlphaLiterate out.**


	2. Virgil Testing

**The Son Of Neptune**

**Chapter 2**

**Virgil**

Yet another day at the legion yields another new arrival. Virgil arrived on the same day as Percy. Though Percy was asleep for the most part, and they decided they would test them on the same day. He considered running away at first, he was pretty sure he was faster than any of the other guys at this camp. Though they have very good security, and besides he feels like he belongs here. Somewhere he doesn't need to run away from because of the people, or even just straight up boredom. He enjoyed training and all the ancient Roman military stuff was pretty cool.

It was time for breakfast, the legionnaires went to the dining pavilion and like yesterday, Virgil sat alone. He was used to it, and he didn't really care otherwise. Well the same set of tables as the rest of Mercury's children, but isolated nevertheless. He sat near one of the bronze braziers and was about to tell the new guy a to give an offering to the Gods, but he did it himself. "Someone's remembering more than they let on." Virgil said.

"It's like someone put the my brain on a timer, giving me memories at a specified time." Percy said with a frustrated expression as he sat by Virgil. "Why are you sitting here alone?" he said.

"The same reason you are."

"So we're both newbies. I'm Percy. You?"

"Virgil. Me and you will be tested together. Got any fighting or survival experience?" He replied. Percy's face looked blank. "I sure hope so."

They continued to eat in silence, while subconsciously Virgil was thinking.

Could it be that this guy is his opponent later. Lupa had said they would both be tested together. Does that mean with or against? Virgil hoped they both get claimed. It would help him to know more, in both cases. He worked out whenever he'd had the chance, and played several sports, though athletic he never got along well with others and ran away often. He's had previous experiences with weapons and martial arts. That might give him a distinct advantage over Percy. If they are to fight one another.

Lupa walked in, at this point. "Legionnaires because of other activities, possible claims and other circumstances. The tests will be held now, instead of twilight." She announced. Damn Virgil wished he had a little bit time to train or at least. Familiarize himself with different weapons. It could have been worse, poor Percy did not get any training at all. Which may or may not work to his advantage.

The demigods orderly followed Lupa with curious expressions on their faces. They stopped at the very same redwood clearing that Percy had been found in. "Vulcan cabin, are the androids ready?"

"Yes Lupa, but it might be a little too challenging, even for us" one of them said.

Great, so they were going to fight something stronger than the legionnaires themselves.

"They are older, and I sense they are strong willed and determined. They will defeat it, if they want to live. One way or the other." Lupa said. So if they run, they die. "Perseus, Virgillius, - (they opened there mouths in protest, but Lupa continued) it's time."

A guy from the Vulcan Cabin ushered us to a random part of in the centre of the clearing. He stepped a few metres away from us, pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. A coliseum rose from the ground, and Virgil and Percy were in the arena. Lupa and the other legionnaires were watching in the ancient stands. It was definitely tested before, knowing the legionnaires knew where to go. An epic, mechanical voice over spoke projected from somewhere in the arena: "Stage one, Hydra."

Hydra, where did Virgil here that before? Wasn't it some lizard with many heads? Who defeated it again? Oh yea Hercules. Unfortunately he didn't remember the mythology on how it was defeated. Just then, a weapon rack rose from the ground, and he grabbed two short swords quickly. Percy walked over towards him, but a man sized mechanical, seven headed lizard stomped into the arena through the wall, which split to let him through. Damn, the Vulcan kids are smart. Meanwhile Percy still did not have a weapon. The Hydra's heads lunged towards the both of them. If not for Virgil's inhuman speed and agility he would have been dead, the Hydra's razor sharp teeth a few inches away. He circled the lizard and kept himself opposite from Percy as to limit the general travel of the Hydra's body. He dashed forward and stabbed at it's torso. Not exactly penetrable, it seemed his blades glancing off. Half of the Hydra's heads lunged at him teeth bared. He side-stepped and slashed the Hydra's head off, the sharp blade able to pierce the tin material. One down, six more to go. He looked over to Percy, somehow managing to avoid the snapping heads of the hydra, as if accustomed to it's movements. Gil threw himself at the lizard. "No!" Percy exclaimed, as Virgil sliced off the other head. He looked at Percy with a puzzled expression. "Oh no, look what you've done." Percy said pointing towards the Hydra. Two more heads grew out of where each had been cut.

"Dammit, how do we beat this?" Virgil said frustrated. The crowd grew quite as if he had said something explicit, they had just been chatting a bit ago. He analyzed the lizard, it's body was impenetrable and the heads multiplied. The Hydra heads attacked, one after another and Virgil and Percy were hard-pressed to evade it's attacks. Percy was forced towards him and the Hydra was cornering them. They retreated until their backs touched the wall. It seems he was going to die here, humiliated in front of a bunch of people and painfully eaten. He squinted, cinders flying from a nearby torch on the wall. It seems Percy remembered something important because he pulled a pen out his pocket uncapped it, and it transformed into a celestial bronze sword. Bobby had talked about celestial bronze.

"Follow my lead." Percy said. He grabbed a torch and ran towards the Hydra. A Hydra head lunged at him and Percy slashed through it's tin construction, and followed up by burning where the same area. Cut and burn, Virgil thought. "I'll cut, you, burn." He raced towards another head, which quickly reached out to strike him. He ducked, stabbed it from underneath and sliced. Percy burned the cut again. They were able to get a couple more. Nine down, two to go. Percy distracted one of the heads with false jabs with his sword while Virgil flanked and cut it. Last one. He rushed it head on, poising his sword for the blow and jumped at it. The Hydra grabbed Virgil's blade and threw it to the ground. He was unarmed. The hydra head moved in to finish him. Just then from behind Percy jumped from behind slicing the head off and setting it a flame. The Hydra fell back, limp. Percy helped Virgil up. "Thanks, man." he said a bit shaken.

"We're not finished." Percy said as they waited for the next challenge,

"Final stage, Minotaur." The voice over said

Rising from a platform on the ground a mechanical half bull, half human appeared. The front horned half being bull, the toned legs being human. Taller than the both of them. It held an axe, the blade shaped like an Omega. It charged towards them. Virgil rolled aside, Percy worked hard to parry an incoming blow, and stepped backed. Virgil rushed forward to stab at his legs but the Minotaur blocked it; the impact strong enough to send Virgil crashing into the wall. Virgil could see the Minotaur's next move. It didn't stomp it's feet, it didn't crouch or rear up. Nor any other physical gesture that might telegraph it's attack. Virgil could see it in his eyes, as if programmed almost to show emotion, and he was winded from it's last blow. There was no way he was escaping.

**Why the abrupt end? Well I just thought Percy will have a better point of view. Anyways I'm sorry it took this long, I was caught up in my routines and was brainstorming ideas. Review and tell me, whether or not you think Nico D'Angelo should be in the Great Prophecy; because that may alter the focus on three people, becoming two instead. Or maybe Annabeth won't be in it I don't know. Correct me if I'm wrong but the great prophecy will surely involve: Jason, Piper, Leo and Percy. Most likely Annabeth will be involved, and I foresee Nico becoming involved because of the array of Godly parents. I don't think Thalia will be involved because none of the God parents repeat, and I believe this pattern shall continue. Anyways review and thank you guys. Anyways I'll have the next chapter out by Friday March 11, 2011 at the latest. AlphaLiterate out. **


	3. Reyna

**The Son Of Neptune**

**Chapter 3**

**Reyna

* * *

**

It was dead silent as Reyna and the other legionnaires watched Percy and Virgil fight the Minotaur. Partially because of their discipline and partially because of the intense atmosphere and captivating performance.

They were unlike any other who first fought. It was clear they had both had fighting experience. That must have been why they survived for so long on their own. Virgil was one of those lean and quick athletic kind of guys: nimble, agile and quick. From Reyna's experiences though, she could see that Percy is a better fighter. You could see it in how he easily evaded the several attacks. He fights different however. Like a twist of her integrated Roman fighting style. A little more primitive with the lighter stance but very good with the sword.

The one called Virgil hit the wall, doomed; he was cornered and unarmed. He will be killed, but Percy has a chance of defeating the Android. The Minotaur raised his axe to finish him. The Minotaur stumbled and almost lost his footing. Percy had made the effort to save Virgil, kicking the Minotaur from behind.

Reyna did not see why Percy let the Minotaur finish him and then capitalize. The Minotaur swung his axe towards Percy, but it was too slow for him. Percy spun while simultaneously stepping towards the side of the beast and parried so he only felt the slightest of impact of the weapons colliding. Then quick as a wink stabbed his sword into the beast's robotic rib cage. It dropped to one knee and let out a robotic howl, but was not yet finished. Percy pulled his sword out in a curved slice and the Minotaur's heavy structure gave way.

There was a brief, awkward silence that filled the arena. Lupa stood on her four legs and immediately all eyes were on her. "Excellent work, boys." she announced. The boys were given the courteous applause before Lupa left. Who was then followed by everyone else.

As the legionnaires walked back Reyna heard a lot of chatter. She had not seen a test passed that well since- since Jason. She had been pretty close with him, and went on a handful of quests with him since they both turned thirteen.

He has recently disappeared though, with no sign of where he might have gone or why. He was the praetor, the commander. So there is definitely a drop in morale. In the legion, those that are skilled at strategy and fighting put them on the line for Praetor and Reyna is at the top.

Before that even they must have proven their leadership skills as a Quaestor (counsellor in this case) for at least one year. To become a Quaestor you must have gone on at least two quests and have the word of your fellow cabin mates that you have excelled and are superior to

them. Though pride is sometimes an issue.

She will receive the wreath later today. Being praetor that also meant that she had to pronounce Percy and Virgil to have passed and formally welcome them into the legion. She must take them on an in depth tour of the the island as well.

As they approached routinely approached the training facilities one of her friends spoke. "I believe that these legionnaires have had previous experience, in fighting and maybe a good addition to the legion."

Reyna nodded in response.

"What do you make of them?" said Dakota. Dakota being a daughter of Minerva, made it easier for her to become proficient with battle tactics and strategy. Though she's not the fighter Reyna and Jason are. She was pretty tough, and being the Quaestor of the Minerva sector was no easy feat; but she's a bit younger than Jason and Reyna so she is still not in line for Praetor.

"They will fit in well with their skill, they are probably better than some of the others already." Reyna said lightly.

Reyna looked at Dakota questioningly, she never made small talk, everything she said was important. She must think more of these two recruits.

"You don't think they will be a little more than that?" Dakota said surprised.

"What can I say Dakota, we have only seen them in battle this once and Virgil was hurt, Percy is talented but was disoriented a bit. I'm guessing you think they have Quaestor chances, perhaps we will see."

"Come on you don't think their in the great prophecy." Dakota said.

"You mean one of the seven? I don't think so."

"It's a possibility, by the way what do you make of Percy's fighting style and weapon?"

"It's different. Not really something we're used to. His sword is shorter but thicker. Not as sharp or tapered as the swords we have here."

Dakota nodded. "Designed for several blade techniques, slightly heavier. As for how he fights, it just seems more primitive than our fighting style. Very evasive and physically demanding."

We'll see them better at training. As they approached the training grounds Reyna searched for Lupa. Now being the highest ranked in terms of experience lesser by skill she was to lead the activities, archery in particular. That's how things are done in the legion.

Reyna cleared her throat and spoke: "Alright guys you know what to do." Of course not everyone could be at the archery field at the same time, though a lot of them need the practise. It was never really a problem though because the Apollo kids are the only ones that really want to use the bow. At times legionnaires are subject to mandatory training, like the new recruits are now.

She nodded towards the other Quaestors and they all went to there selected training facilities lead by whoever ranked the highest. Though someone from the Mercury dorm always lead the obstacle courses but the combat arena was always a toss up. That's the sector everyone wanted to be in charge of that training sector.

Those are the mandatory training sectors, though at times they make exceptions for those who make up for their lack in archery for extra skill in track and combat. There are more, the forge lead by Vulcan, strategy with Minerva etc.

Reyna realized she had to direct the recruits as well. Ironically they found her first.

Dakota left at this point, probably going to training.

"Lupa told us find you."

Reyna nodded. "Welcome to the legion boys and welcome to your first or second day of training. Virgil yesterday was just practise for your test, here is how we train at the legion."

She gestured for the boys to follow and they did. They walked towards one of the sectors.

They walked until they approached other a large group of legionnaires gathered around the outside of a tunnel.

"Is it an actual-"one of them began.

"Yes, you can thank the Vulcan cabin later."

"That's a long line." Percy said.

"Oh their not waiting to go, some of them already went and some are just watching others." Reyna explained. As they walked over to the others they saw them gathered around a several 40 inch monitors. On the screen showed kids hurdling over obstacles that once were not there, climbing up a huge wall of rock.

"First sector of compulsory training: Obstacle course." Reyna said.

"Well it's a lot more than just an obstacle course. Think of it as a and your going to need a lot of grit and physique to complete it in good time." explained Bobby.

The recruits already know Bobby of course. Any unclaimed or waiting to be claimed legionnaires finds themselves in the Mercury dorm. Like the Roman army the legion has several legionnaires, and therefore the Mercury dorm was even more packed. They have thirty kids there. Though it's not all squished up as one might think. Thanks to the innovative Vulcan kids and the great legion advancements they have created a spacious dorm, even with all the guys they have there.

"Hey Bobby, I take it training is going well." Reyna said.

"They could be faster, but yea it's good for the most part. Want me to brief them?

"Please."

Bobby was one of Reyna's closest friends. He always knows his responsibilities and is very good at taking orders. Though he dislikes responsibility and actually tried refusing his post. He took it up temporarily seeing no one was capable of doing it skill wise.

"Recruits you will go into the tunnel and be transferred into a random environment. There is no way out at this point. You must reach the finish as fast as you can, if you too slow you will automatically be removed from the track and receive the lowest mark. If Reyna has not yet already explained, all your compulsory training sector marks will generate your rank here. The lower ranks are entitled the most duties and the least freedom. You will run it together and your teamwork shall be assessed as well. Go ahead and may the Gods be with you."

Reyna watched as they went inside to face their first test.

"How do you think these guys will fair?" Reyna asked.

"Judging from Percy's skill and Virgil's natural athleticism they will run it very well. It's also clear that Percy has considerably good fighting experience."

Reyna nodded. They should rank at least average with their skill.

"So what's your rank right now Bobby?" Reyna asked.

"You know I don't really care about that. Last time I checked I was top four, just under Dakota."

They watched in silence as Percy and Virgil swiftly climbed a rock ducked and hurdled obstacles and faced other objects. Virgil was slightly faster than Percy, though he kept up with Virgil. They helped each other in literally tight situations. They actually had to cut obstacles out each others way. The last part required them to swim to the finish, at this point Percy actually overtook Virgil. They walked out and approached the Quaestors.

Bobby spoke fist "seven minutes, new record. Impressive." said before leaving.

"Bobby will input your results into a machine they will later be calculated in with other marks and you will find out later tonight what your rank is." Reyna said.

"Come let' s go to archery." Reyna proceeded,

Percy frowned.

"Don't like Archery?" Reyna said.

"Yea, I've never been good at it."

Reyna chuckled.

Archery, what a coincidence. 


End file.
